


Good Kittybitch

by Panther (PantherTheRogue)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Blood, Chains, Choking, F/M, Fucked Up, Gore, Gut-Fucking, Mutilation, Rape, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantherTheRogue/pseuds/Panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Meulin Leijon, and you're in an abusive relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Kittybitch

**Author's Note:**

> ALL tags are put into effect immediately, please don't read this unless you're okay with this kinda shit.

The night was cold and dark. You shiver deeply, but not just from the chill. You were late. Again. Your boyfriend wouldn’t be happy about this.

**  
**

You begin to run, your skirt flaring up. You weren’t worried about any creeps seeing your panties, you didn’t care if you ended up getting raped and murdered because of it, either. That was probably what was gunna happen anyway. Your long, black, curly hair bounced as you jogged, your breath coming out in spouts. Tears filled your eyes. You were terrified. But you had no where else to go… Your mother had disowned you for associating with a creep like him, and your own little sister couldn’t even look at you in the hallways at school. Your dad had lectured you for hours about it, but you wouldn’t listen. You couldn’t listen.

**  
**

He had a firm grasp on you. He had information that didn’t need to be spilled. About your friends, your family, and yourself. You didn’t know how he got it, but you almost cried when you saw that satisfied smirk on his pierced lips. He could ruin you, and he knew it.

**  
**

You finally make it to your neighborhood and stop dead in your tracks. You didn’t want to go home. You were going to get hurt. You look down at your feet and sob gently. You bit your lower lip in an attempt to stop, but you just end up crying more.

**  
**

You end up sauntering to your house, pulling the keys out from your bra and unlocking the door. You wince at the creak of the door. He probably heard that. He had great hearing, where as yours was damaged to the point of no repair, so all you heard was gentle muffles. You could read lips quite fantastically though, so that was a plus. Your boyfriend doesn’t move his lips though.

**  
**

You carefully step in, hope raising in your chest. Maybe he was already asleep…? He had terrible insomnia, but maybe, just maybe, you could crash on the couch and feign ignorance, tell him you didn’t sleep with him so you didn’t awaken him…

**  
**

You shut the door slowly and quietly. You toe your shoes off and tip-toe towards the couch. A smile creeps onto your mouth. You were actually safe tonight! You sit on the couch, sighing gently.

**  
**

Thats when you felt a painful tug on your hair. You yelp and whip your head back towards the source, only to be back-handed.

**  
**

Where were you?

**  
**

your boyfriend signs to you, his indigo eyes standing out through the dark of the night, boreing into your olive ones. You shiver softly.

  
I… I had to stay late at work…

**  
**

you sign back to him. He narrows his eyes and yanks your hair again, stepping out from behind the couch. He pins his hands down next to your shoulders, preventing your escape. You glance downwards at your own lap, trying to sink into yourself. He tilts your head and his gaze was gentle. He kisses you tenderly. This was a once-in-a-while occurrence though, and it only lasted for about a minute before he slips his fingers down to your skirt. You whimper and break away from the kiss.

**  
**

“...Please not tonight…? I’m still in pain from yesterday…” you whisper, your hands being unseen by him so you couldn’t sign it. He narrows his eyes at you and shoves a finger in you, his long nails scraping your insides. You gasp and bite your lip, glancing away.

**  
**

He twists and turns inside you for a while before pulling out, pushing you down on the couch. You close your eyes. This was a daily thing for you. He would always force you to have sex with him, then he would beat you until your next period so he knew you weren’t pregnant.

**  
**

He unzipped his pants, not even bothering with any further foreplay. He just begins ramming into you with no preparation at all besides that one finger. Your breath wavers in pain, a small “Aah…” coming from your vocal chords. You barely feel anything besides that starting pain though. You don’t even have to fake pleasure though, since this is for his pleasure, not yours.

**  
**

I want you to vocalize more, kittybitch he signs furiously at you. You bite your lip and let out an obviously fake moan in a sort of mocking way.

**  
**

He didn’t appreciate that as much as you did, you guessed, by the hands around your throat. He crushes your windpipe and you struggle to breathe, his bright eyes accompanied with a tint of bloodlust.

**  
**

You remember when you loved him. When he loved you. When you would go on dates and kiss and cuddle and make love. This was a mockery of your past relationship. When he first became abusive, he smashed your head into a wall, partially deafening you. He made you swear not to tell anyone, or he would go for Nepeta. You never told anyone and just pretended you could hear fine.

**  
**

When you tried to break up with him, he sent his brother after your little sister. Her and her friend were in the hospital for two months. You still tried to break up with him, and thats when he presented you with the nudes you had sent him previously, and informed you of his knowledge of your parent’s past. He blackmailed you to the fullest extent. He told Nepeta that it was your fault that she was injured. That you’re the reason her friend now had breathing troubles and she couldn’t see out of her right eye. She hates you.

**  
**

You begin to black out. You see his face as everything fades away, and you feel a painful pounding in your lower areas.

**  
**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**  
**

You’re bound and gagged. Everything hurts, especially your stomach. You can’t feel your arms. Your eyes slowly open to see only darkness. You groan and pull on the chains that are keeping you connected to the wall. You’re in so much pain, your entire body was numb with stimuli. You close your eyes again.

**  
**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**  
**

The next time you wake up, you see your boyfriend standing face-to-face with you. You’re confused. He never went this far… So why were you chained up now? Your confusion shows on your face, and he smirks. It’s then that you notice the knife in his hand. Your eyes widen and you look him in the eyes just in time to not see him cut open your torso, from your breasts all the way down to your vagina. You attempt to scream, but no sound comes out. It’s then that you feel the extreme pain in your throat. You try and try and try again to scream, talk, sob, anything, and he smirks.

**  
**

Now you be up and knowin’ what it’s like to have no speakin’ voice, huh, motherfucker?

**  
**

His hands move quickly as he signs that. Tears prick at your eyes. He was planning to kill you.

**  
**

He begins ripping the fresh wound with his bare hands. You make a low wheezing noise. You’re able to see your own intestines. It scares you to no ends. Red blood splashes to the ground. He unzips his pants and looks you straight in the eyes as he sticks his dick into your guts. You scratch at the walls best you could, wheezing louder.

**  
**

Can you feel me now, kittybitch? he signs. Tears run down your face in waves in response. He smirks and thrusts deeply into your body. You can see your large intestine begin to ooze out of your body. You become light-headed as he tears into you again, your ribcage becoming more and more visible. Your lungs are straining in an effort to keep you awake, your heart pumping slower and slower. You can see your entire insides. He looks up at you, something like pity forming in his eyes.

**  
**

He kisses you lovingly. You love him. You love him more than anything. You’d do anything for him, even this. It just took you this long to realize it.

**  
**

You’re in love with the man who was killing you.

**  
**

Your eyes roll back into your head.

****  


**Author's Note:**

> I thought of my ex boyfriend and one of my best friends, Summer, when I wrote this. <33


End file.
